paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Butter-Pup
This is when Butter-Pup is first discovered in public. Summary One night, Ryder and Katie walked out of the movie theater after finishing watching a movie. Suddenly, they are robbed by the notorious Thief-Pup. When he tries to get away with their valuables, he meets..... Butter-Pup. Story (At the theater, which has a giant cut-out of a "Bat-Pup" movie) (Ryder and Katie walk out and walk down the sidewalk past some alleys) Katie: That was a great movie. Ryder: I agree. I especially like the part where Bat-Pup caused the Pranker to fall down to his doom from the top of the empire building. Katie: Yeah. It was great. (They suddenly feel like they're being watched) Ryder: Uh.... do you feel like we're being watched? Katie: Yeah.... (Suddenly, a pup with a black suit and a black mask over his eyes appears in front of them) (He's the notorious Thief-Pup) Thief-Pup: Hello there. Katie: *Gasp* It's Thief-Pup! Ryder: Stay back, Katie! (He steps in front of her) Thief-Pup: *Arf* Gun! (Out of his pack comes a gun) (Ryder and Katie don't know that it's a toy squirt gun) Handover your valuables or you'll get shot. Katie: Ryder, we can't risk getting shot. (A moment later) (The Thief Pup runs down the alley with a big sack) Thief-Pup: *laughs victoriously* Ha-ha! (He turns towards Katie and Ryder) See you later, Love-Birds! I got more stealing to do! Ha-ha-ha! *laughs* (He beings to walk off, but he sees something) Huh? (In front of him is a female pup in a butterfly-style superhero costume) ???: I believe all that stuff belongs to those two. Thief-Pup: Uh... it's not what you think... uh.... Who are you? ???: Call me... Butter-Pup. (A chorus sings "Butter-Pup" and vocalizes) (She raises her paw and spider thead comes out that wraps Thief-Pup up) Thief-Pup: *nervously* What are you going to do? Butter-Pup: It's time you learn that crime doesn't pay! (Her wings on her back begin to flap as she flies up in the air with him) (She flies above Ryder and Katie, who watch in awe) Ryder: Who is this Butter-Pup? Katie: She's a real live Super-Pup! Thief-Pup: Uh... in case you didn't know, I'm scared of being carried. (She sudden starts shaking him) H-e-e-e-e-ey! AAAAHH!!! Sto-o-o-o-op it! (His bag falls down and Ryder catches it) (Butter-Pup stops shaking Thief-Pup) Ugh.... I think I'm gonna be airsick. (Butter-Pup looks out in the distance and flies off with him) Hey! Hey! What are you doing where are we going? You can't do this! I'm Thief-Pup! I'm supposed to rob others! Hey! Hey! Put me down! (Nearby, Chase is outside his police vehicle, which has an empty cage in the back) (Chase is about to munch on a Pup-Treat) (Suddenly, Pup-Thief is dropped in the cage and it closes shut) Chase: *alarmed* AAAHH!! The Space Alien crashed landed again! (He turns around and sees Thief-Pup) Thief-Pup: *laughs nervously* Chase: Well, well, well, if it isn't the notorious Thief-Pup. We've searching for you for a while now. (He looks up and sees Butter-Pup who flies off) (Ryder and Katie approach Chase) Ryder, Katie, did you see that? Ryder: Yes, she calls herself Butter-Pup. (Sometime later at Jake's Cabin) (Jake and Everest's family, except for Dreamer, is watching some movie on TV) (Suddenly, Breaking News from 2468 News appear) Newsman: This just in. Breaking News. Everest: Breaking News? Where's Dreamer? Dreamer? Dreamer? (Dreamer suddenly enters the cabin and walks in quietly) There you are. (On the screen, Thief-Pup with his prisoner number in the picture room of jail is seen) Newsman: According to reports in Adventure Bay, Thief-Pup, a notorious master cat burgular, has finally been captured. Matt: That's great news. Newsman: What's even greater news is that his arrest was made possible by a mysterious Super-Pup. (A picture of Butter-Pup appears beside) A female husky pup who calls herself "Butter-Pup". The city of Adventure Bay has a new hero besides the PAW Patrol. Everest: "Butter-Pup?" (Strangely, Dreamer looks proud) Newsman: This has been a report live from the Umi City 2468 News Station. Now back to your show. (The movie turns back on) Friendly: There's a real Super-Pup in Adventure Bay?! Wait 'til Uncle Rubble hears this! Jake: I wonder who she is. Bold: Maybe we'll find out, maybe not. (What they don't see inside Dreamer's Pup-House outside the cabin is......) (Butter-Pup's costume!) (Chorus vocalizes then sings "Butter-Pup") {The End} Category:Shorts Category:Paw Patrol Shorts Category:Fanon shorts